


A Soldier's Breakfast

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So what if I snore? Maybe I like snoring."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Maybe I like lying awake listening to you snoring."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



> this started out as a quick treat and then ended up hm a bit bigger than expected

"You snore," Steve said, determinedly.

"No, _you_ snore," Bucky said, sounding not so much as if he was trying to argue as that he was carrying on a conversation he'd given up on as pointless about half an hour ago.

"Maybe you both snore," Morita suggested. They glared at him until he mumbled a "Sorry" and went back for another cup of coffee. (Steve didn't really get anything out of coffee so he stuck with tea, and Bucky had, for some reason, decided he'd stick along.)

"It's the serum," Steve said - calmly, he thought. Reasonably. "I can't catch a cold, I don't snore."

"Fine." Bucky scowled. "So what if I snore? Maybe I like snoring."

"Maybe I like lying awake listening to you snoring," Steve said, trying to scowl back and not (he felt) making a very good job of it. Still, at least he kept his expression neutral.

Bucky was the one to crack first, going from a scowl to a grin. "Pretty sure even you aren't that crazy."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think."

Morita cleared his throat. "If this is where you're going to make out, could I have some advance warning this time around?"

"What do you need an advance warning for?" Dugan asked. "It's them, they're in the same tent, and there's nobody shooting at us. Seems like warning enough to me."

Some weeks ago now, Steve had figured out he really loved his team. Hated them, too, on occasion, in the mildest possible meaning of the word, but still.

"Knock it off, Dugan. You're making Steve blush."

"Well, sor-ry. Didn't mean to be usurping anyone's prerogative, I'm sure."

Bucky grinned more widely. Steve thought half-dark thoughts and wondered why the serum couldn't have taken care of blushing, too, along with the common cold and the effects of coffee.

Of course, there _was_ the part where Bucky seemed to like Steve blushing. Seemed to like it rather a lot, actually - although Steve could have wished he liked finding new ways to make Steve blush a little bit less.

"I'm not blushing," Steve said. "It's just a bit warm in here."

Gabe snickered.

Dugan tut-tutted. "He's right. It is." He solemnly took off his bowler hat. "There. Much better."

"I don't see _them_ wearing any hats," Morita said. "So what're _they_ supposed to be taking of, huh?"

"Damnit, Jim."

"I'm just saying."

Dugan took out his pocket watch. "My, but will you look at the hour?"

"It's early," Gabe said.

"Ninety minutes plus change to go." Bucky looked at Steve in a way that really wasn't helping his face get any cooler. "Plenty of things that could get done in that amount of time."

"We had that thing, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Gabe said. "That thing."

"You _sleep_ together," Morita said. Dugan and Gabe turned to give him similar looks of mild disapproval. "For _hours_."

"I don't like to brag," Bucky said, in a tone that implied the exact opposite. "But, well, Steve's got that serum thing and I - "

Enough, Steve decided, was enough. " _Bucky_!"

One thing to say in Bucky's favor: he knew when to call it quits. "Sergeant Barnes reporting for shut up duty now, Captain, sir."

"What I mean is: how can you still be like this in the morning?" Morita asked. " _Every_ freaking morning."

"True love," Dugan said, promptly. "Ask Dernier about it some time; he's French. He knows about things like that. He might even be able to explain it."

"Sure he can. In French."

"Gabe can translate." Dugan slung an arm over Morita's shoulder and started pulling him along to the tent's exit. "Now, come along, boys and girls. Let's leave the lovebirds some time for themselves, eh?"

"Thanks," Steve said, because it seemed the polite thing to say, never mind that he hadn't _asked_ to be left alone with someone who seemed more often than not to insist on driving him insane.

"Welcome," Dugan said, and then they were gone, leaving Steve and Bucky all the privacy they could get in a non-sound-proofed tent in the middle of an army.

Steve spent a lot of time _not_ thinking about how much privacy that actually was. He had to; if he didn't, he'd probably never stop blushing, and then Bucky'd never let him get anything done, and then they'd - well, no, they probably wouldn't lose the war just because of Steve's blushing.

All the same, he'd prefer not to find out for sure.

"You're a terrible influence on me," he told Bucky.

Bucky shrugged.

"Although I guess it's a good thing I know how not to make the tent collapse anymore." That had been rather embarrassing, especially the third time.

Bucky shrugged again.

"I didn't actually order you to shut up, you know."

"I'd like to see you try," Bucky said. "I put up with a lot from you, but there _are_ limits."

"Well, it'd be asking the impossible, anyway."

Bucky snorted. "Which you only do every other day. I honestly don't know why I put up with it all."

"I wasn't kidding about the snoring you know," Steve said. "Well, maybe about the lying awake part, a little." There was still a lot he didn't know about the serum and how it affected his body.

He did need sleep, he knew that much. Not a lot, but some. And yes, he seemed to ... recover rather quickly from strenuous activities.

"I'd accuse you of being a hopeless romantic deep down inside, but it's really very close to the surface."

"Didn't you hear Dugan?" Steve grinned. "It's true love."

"A fine excuse _that_ makes."

"Do I really need an excuse?"

Bucky sighed. "No. I guess you don't. Well, it looks like we've got the place to ourselves and still eighty-something minutes to kill. Any suggestions?"

"A couple."

"Just remember: it only counts if you can actually tell me. Showing me isn't going to be enough."

"Right," Steve said. "In that case, why don't we work on those maps general command sent over the other day? Might be good to get that done with while our memories are still fresh."

"This war is turning you into a cold, cruel man."

"It does need to be done," Steve said, pleased to hear he sounded at least a little bit convinced.

Not convincing enough, of course. "Yeah, sure, but right now?"

"Maybe not right now," Steve admitted. There was always tomorrow, after all.


End file.
